1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to roof scaffold apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable roofing scaffold apparatus wherein the same is arranged for horizontally aligning a support platform to position an individual in horizontal alignment overlying a roof surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof scaffold apparatus of various types have been employed in the prior art, such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,922 and 4,856,745.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a support platform structure arranged for ease of manipulation relative to an underlying platform base that in turn is rotatably mounted about a surface of the associated roof and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.